My dear Yousei-san! I did something stupid again!
by the.mistral.tempest.of.chelia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was another of your average teens. Issues, issues and more issues. Nothing could go more wrong that day. She talked NORMALLY to a hot transfer student, saw a cute FAIRY, and punched THE NATSU DRAGNEEL IN THE FREAKING FACE! (And he was her crush too!) Oh Yousei-san, what should I do! High school fanfic. Nalu.
1. Ein: Candy with a punch

**++My dear Yousei-san! I did something stupid again!++**

_Advice Ein_

_=Candy with a punch=_

"I've got issues," explained Lucy twirling her hair. Beside her, her best friends ever, forever, forever, forever. EVER (Emphasis on those words) sat. They all slumped down and groaned waving their hands for her to continue. Lucy humphed at their reaction. "I believe I may be in love."

"AGAIN?" complained her best friends ever.

Profiles #1:

Name: Levy Mcgarden

Age: 16

Hobbies: Loves reading and enjoying Nature.

Occupation: Lucy Heartfilia's BEST BEST FRIEND EVER.

Profiles #2:

Name: Juvia Lockser

Age: 16

Hobbies: Swimming in the clear ocean water.

Occupation: Lucy Heartfilia's BEST BEST FRIEND EVER.

"Who is it this time Lu-chan," said Levy sitting up trying her best to put on her 'I'm interested' face though failing epically. Lucy smirked at her.

"Thank you Levy for trying to put some excitement in your words. Anyways." Lucy then turned off her "I'm Queen so you need to listen to me mode" and put on her "Shy girl mode a.k.a the mode closest to her true personality. "E-eto...I m-may be in l-love w-w-with Natsu D-dragneel..." she breathed covering her rising temperature face with her hands.

"To be frank, Juvia is shocked that you would fall in love with him."

"To be frank, I'm surprised that he would be your next crush," stated Levy with a dull expression.

"Shhhh!" hushed Lucy. "K-keep it down..H-he might hear."

"So, what do you want to do with this crush? Keep it in and move on? Try to approach him? Juvia believes that you should stalk him," said Juvia freely. Lucy's already red face turned the shade of blood. She felt her head throbbing. _Blood rush..._

"Ehhh? Come on Juvia, Natsu doesn't like those types of girls. He's too nice for his own good so he'll just friend zone you without knowing he what he just did," chuckled Levy. Lucy wacked her over the head making Levy tremble in pain. "What was that for!"

"D-don't insult him," said Lucy dreamily.

"Crazy fangirl."

"Sulking Idiot."

"Waaa, you two are so mean!" cried Lucy wiping away fake tears. Juvia and Levy took at look at each other and smirked at her.

"I. Don't. Care."

"Neither does Juvia, bye Lucy."

And with that, they got up and left her sitting at the table. Their figures quickly disappeared into the long hallways. Lucy sat at the lunch table pondering her thoughts. After seconds of pause, Lucy ran out of the room to nurse her wounded heart that was already wounded a million times before this encounter. Oh, how her heart is crying right now.

"They..they are so mean!" She cried while holding herself up against the wall. The wall did its best to support her weight. Lucy held on to the window edge where she saw a couple talking happily to each other, free of any worries. Three more knives in the heart. "I try to get some advice and they run away." But Lucy was very wrong. After all, they tried to help her with over 10 crushes before and they all failed horribly. Juvia and Levy just gave up after that. According to them, Lucy was suffering from a severe case of 'desperate need of love sickness. "The music room?" wondered Lucy as she pushed through the door. "EHHH!"she shrieked.

A blonde haired girl skipped cheerfully across the room with a blush on her cheeks. Not the alcoholic drunk type of blush. It was the sugar rush blush. A huge bag of candy sat innocently in the corner though it wasn't so innocent. The little blonde haired girl grinned at her and stuck out her tongue running away while humming o herself. Lucy caught the girl by her hair making the girl yelp.

"Hey, that was mean." The blond girl paused with shock.

"STRANGER CAN SEE ME!"

"Eh?"

After some pause, Lucy finally learned that the girl was probably a being of her imagination. Like, what type of girl has angel wings on her head. The dress that she wore was also weird. It looked like those robes from the churches hundreds of years ago. "Can I call you Yousei-san?"

"Aye! Feeeeeeel free! I looooove fairies!"

"Yousei-san, can you help me?"

"Hmm...I dunno..."

"Then can you please hear me out? You may not understand but I would really appreciate your time, if only to just hear me out!" Yousei-san paused thinking. She smiled.

"Sure!"

"Thanks a lot Yousei-san. You see, I have a crush on this incredibly hot guy in our school. His name is Natsu Dragneel. I really need to find a way to make him love me because really, I don't think he has any interest in me at all. But I don't want to do something stupid either! Ahhh, what should I do Yousei-san?" sobbed Lucy comically.

The blonde girl patted her on the head.

"Cheer up and have a candy, Candy will make you happy," she said smiling sweetly. She grabbed another candy and slipped it in her own mouth. "SWEET!" She yelled cupping her cheeks together, dancing around the table.

"Thanks," said Lucy popping the candy in her mouth. "It's so sweet!"

"Yep, and that's how love is too right? Take another Candy and give it to the person that you have a crush on. If you do that, he'll take an interest to you! Don't worry about how, it'll happen so naturally that you won't even realize it. Just wander the hallways after school okay?"

"Eh? Are you sure it'll work?"

"If it's true love, the candy will definitely reach him!" Lucy smiled. True love. She loved the sound of that. Days of her and Natsu happily prancing in the woods.

"Thank you so much Yousei-san! You are so much nicer than my friends!"

"No prob! Come again!"

And the fairy disappeared.

* * *

(✖╭╮✖)

* * *

"Lu-chan~ Earth to Lu-chan!"

"Hm?" Lucy snapped out of her daze seeing Levy waving her hands in her face. Levy stood back with a look of triumph. Juvia stood beside her.

"You finally snapped out of your daze Lu-chan! What are you doing here? Class is going to start soon and I heard that we'll have a transfer student today! And what the hell were you doing in the unused music room? You know...some people say that it's haunted!" grinned Levy making a ghost face. Juvia looked around beside her.

"Levy, Juvia does not think that would be possible for a ghost to be here..."

A small light bulb popped on top of Lucy's head. She glowed laughing haughtily. "Oh, but you never know you two. For all I know, a ghost could be watching us right now!" _But I do wonder...where is Yousei-san? I was standing here wondering how she just disappeared._

"Lu-chan? Is something wrong with your head? Well, we better get to class, unless you want your teachers thinking that you got kidnapped or something stupid like that. Those teachers fret too much these days," chortled Levy. Juvia shook her head disapprovingly at Levy's rude behavior.

"Levy, you should be that mean to our teachers. Juvia thinks that they just worry for us and they want us to be safe. Juvia would rather have that than those teachers who murder students and throw them into puddles of mud." Levy waved her hand.

"Impossible. We don't have teachers like that in Fairy High."

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?" asked Lucy putting on her 'Queen mode'. "Any longer and I think those teachers will have phantom cardiac arrest," she laughed. Levy pounded her back.

"That's the spirit Lu-chan! Join us Juvia!"

"You two," muttered Juvia but then she smiled. "Juvia will never get sick of you no matter how many profanities you guys say."

"Race you! I'll get there first," shouted Lucy getting a head start. Levy glared at her with demon eyes. Juvia starting sprinting.

"Oh no you don't!" Levy screamed. Lucy and Juvia sped up gulping in fear. Levy wasn't the fastest runner in the girls section for nothing. And nothing angered her more than having people cheat when it came to races.

They dodged many random people and quickly took out their books avoiding more flying people (Exaggeration big time) at last arriving at their classroom. Levy smiled creepily. "I'm first you two. And you need to pay for having a head start Luuuuu-chan!"

"Che...Damn you," groaned Lucy opening the door.

"We are sorry we are late Mr. Clive. We were held up by a jammed locker. It was a horrible situation," said Juvia calmly. The teacher laughed at them.

"No, no! It's okay! The transfer student isn't even here yet," he said cheerfully. As the three girls made their way to their seats, Juvia whispered,

"You should be glad that he has a soft spot for girls. If we got any other teacher, we would have been yelled at until we dropped dead." Levy and Lucy mouthed the words, 'thanks' before taking their seats and arranging their things.

"We had a transfer student?" asked Lucy. Levy shrugged.

"I only heard about it recently."

looked at the door and nodded. "Okay students! Welcome your new classmate!"

A raven haired boy entered the room. His hair was spiky but not as spiky as thorns. A soft spike that added touch. He had emerald green eyes that stood out from the rest of his face. He wore the common high school uniform and carried his things into the classroom. Internally, Lucy wondered if their class would be getting another one of those emo kids.

Beside Lucy, Levy was slowly turning pale.

To her surprise, he gave a cheerful smile seemed to light up his eyes. "Hello everyone! My name is Kiyoshi Kuriyama. I did transfer here kind of late..after all, it's already April but I hope that we'll get along together well!" Anyone could hear the shuffling of feet as the girls sat up straight and combed their hair with their hands. To be blunt, this guy already had a fan club and all he did was smile.

_But he'll never be as awesome as Natsu-san _squealed Lucy going into her own little fantasy. "Okay, Kiyoshi, take a seat between Lucy and Levy over there please," said . Kiyoshi nodded and walked normally to his seat. Eyes of swooning fan girls followed him.

Profile #3:

Name: Kiyoshi Kuriyama

Age: 16

Hobbies: Volleyball

Occupation: The newest popular person in Fairy high

"Everyone! I think I have good news for you and bad news for me. There's a sudden emergency meeting that I have to attend so you guys will be without a teacher for about 15 minutes. Behave! I don't want Class 2-C to be yelled at by another teacher!" called running out of the classroom. _Have fun Mr..._Lucy thought while sighing. This happened often and everyone knew that it was probably not a meeting but another love situation the teacher had with his wife.

"Hello~~" The voice jerked her back out of her thoughts. It was Kiyoshi waving care freely at her. "Nice to meet you, your name's Lucy?"

"Yep, it's nice to meet you too Kiyoshi," said Lucy politely. He grinned.

"Does that happen a lot?" he asked pointing to the sighing class.

Lucy nodded. " has a lot of issues with his wife and is often called away by her. He comes back with a lot of bruises." She chuckled thinking of all the times he had a broken leg. Kiyoshi thought silently then smiled again.

"I see." _He smiles a lot, _thought Lucy. _In fact, I don't know anyone else that smiles more than him. Girls will become rabid dogs if he continues that..._

"So, Kiyoshi, do you do anything for fun?" asked a boy getting out of his seat.

"Ah, I do Volleyball!"

"Cool! You look familiar...Wait. Are you **the **black raven? The one who changed an average volleyball team to pro level?"

"Hmm...I wouldn't call it pro but..."

Lucy looked away. He would fit along just fine. Juvia motioned for her and Levy to come over. "Juvia never thought that the new student would be so hot. Natsu's going to have competition," she whispered. Lucy wondered something's.

"I wonder what would happen if Kiyoshi and Natsu were to meet?"

Levy chuckled nervously. "That would be the sight to see."

Juvia nodded. "Certainly the sight to see."

* * *

(✖╭╮✖)

* * *

Lucy wandered the halls looking around. The day had been going just fine for her somewhat. Levy had been refusing to talk but Lucy had turned it off as homework pressure or something. _Maybe I should have asked.. _she thought but now was the time to find out something. Was that situation that Yousei-san said going to work? "Hm...I wonder if what Yousei-san said will come truuuueaaaahhh!" she shrieked as she landed face first on the floor. "Oww..." she murmured.

"Are you okay?" came a clear voice. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

Profile #4:

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Age: 16

Hobbies: Reading, looking at stars.

Occupation: An in love person.

Updated fact: If you put a hand on her shoulder, she will react punch you in the gut due to instincts.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled giving the person who touched her shoulder a nice good punch. The person groaned falling down to the floor clutching his face.

"Damn...that was a good punch," the person muttered. Lucy blushed when she saw who she had just punched.

Profile #5:

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Age: 16

Hobbies: Soccer

Occupation: Lucy Heartfilia and a million other girl's crush

No..No...NOOOOOO! But the pink hair gave it away. _OMG OMG, I JUST PUNCHED NATSU DRAGNEEL IN THE FREAKING FACE!...AHHHHHHHH! _

"I-...ah..um...eto...eh, eh, eh,AHHHHHHH" yelled Lucy stuttering with her words. "Eh, eh, um um um, ahhh, I. um...I'M SORRY!" she shrieked running down the halls hiding her face as best as she could. Her face burned ferociously.

Natsu picked himself up sighing he stretched. "That girl has a good punch...She'll be a really good member for our club if she was a boy...It doesn't look like she broke anything. I only have this small bruise. I could say I'm pretty lucky I dodged most of it...Hm?" He bent down and looked at the small object that Lucy had just dropped. "What's this, candy? Ah well, she dropped it." He popped it in his mouth.

He grinned. "Sweet."

* * *

**New story, new story~~~~ I like this one! Anyone realize how similar this is? I don't know but I got this idea from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? Of the dead. Please review!**


	2. Zwei: Anuptaphobia

**++My dear Yousei-san! I did something stupid again!++**

_Advice Zwei_

_=Anuptaphobia=_

Lucy took a deep breath.

_Calm thinking Lucy. You need to calm down._

Vein.

_HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? I JUST PUNCHED NATSU!_

"My love life is over!" cried Lucy sobbing to herself. She fell down to her knees in the form of submission. "You win God! I give up! Please, you've already killed me so many times. You don't need to prove that you're more awesome than me anymore!"

"Do you do this usually?"

"Ah!" shrieked Lucy scrambling up and straightening her skirt. She gasped in shock. "K-kiyoshi! W-what are you doing here? It's after school hours!"

"I was talking to the Volley ball coach. He's going to give me a tryout so I can make it to the team even if it is April. I guess my reputation as the Black Raven is really scary since he didn't even think twice about not giving me one. And I can ask the same for you. What are **you** doing after school hours? And do you do that god thingy usually," he chuckled. Lucy blushed.

"T-that's not any of your business! W-well, I'll just go now..." she said turning around. She started walking down the hallway. Kiyoshi followed her nonchalantly. "H-hey, don't you have something to do? Why are you following me?" He looked at her with an innocent expression.

"What do you mean I have something to do? I'm walking home and like you, I'm also heading to the closest exit."

"O-oh...I see. Wait, you live in that direction too?" questioned Lucy pointing to the road just ahead." He nodded.

"Yep! That's where my house is!"

"I see...what's your house address? I need to confirm something."

"Hm? It's 732 Celestial Road. What's yours?"

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Lucy to the sky. "I HATE YOU WHATEVER GOD IS UP THERE! I live on 777 Celestial road..." she muttered. Kiyoshi's face brightened up.

"Hey, that means that we live across the road from each other! Cool! Want to walk home together then? After all, we're so close to each other."

"Sure." What else could she say? There was no point in denying a request that was impossible to deny. They were in the same grade so they were going to end up walking home at the same times anyways. The best distance that Lucy could put would be around 10 meters.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

He frowned. "I mean, we have to talk about something right? Ah, I know! Girls like to talk about who they have a crush on! So, who do you have a crush on!"

"I-"

"Wait, wait, let me guess. You have a crush on Natsu Dragneel right?"

"Wha-"

"I'm right aren't I? I talked to him after school and he was really nice, you two would be really nice together I think. You both have that coolness around you and you're just as pretty he is handsome. The only problem is that you can't show it. Don't worry, I'll cheer for you!"

"Oh, just SHUT UP!" yelled Lucy embarrassed. "I don't have a crush on him or anyone else for that matter! I should be asking you, who do you have a crush on?" Seeing the amused look on his face, she added, "If you're going to ask me private stuff about love life, you're going to have to tell me yours too! I'm not going to be the only one giving away a secret."

"Hm...Well, if I were to have no choice but to choose a crush, I think I'll choose Mirajane or Erza. They both have a strong personality and I love strong personalities." Lucy sweat dropped at that shaking her head fast.

"No, no, no. When you love someone, you don't say who you will choose. You're supposed to say that you have a crush on that person!"she complained. He smirked.

"I see...You seem to have experience introducing your crush. Could it be..you've had a LOT of crushes before?" Lucy's face became flustered.

"I-I-"

"I'm right! You did have multiple crushes."

"Hey! I do not-"

"We're here~~~Your house!" He pulled her into a hug and then let her go.

"What was that for!" she yelled blushing. He smiled.

"I was right. I have come to the conclusion that you have Anuptaphobia!" he exclaimed cheerfully as if the word meant nothing. Lucy stamped her feet on the ground with frustration.

"You bastard! I do not have the fear of being single!"

"Autophobia, Catagelophobia, Katagelophobia, Monophobia and Socialphobia... " He listed, his smiling turning into a grin as more and more words came out. "Damn Lucy, you're sure a scaredy cat! All those phobias and no cure," he said sadly trying to hide his smirk.

"Agh, you annoy me so much bastard! Get out!" Lucy's anger had multiplied tenfold and the nice person who smiled at her image was gone and replaced with the word bastard. She swung her fists on the wall making a little crack. "GO."

"Yes M'am!" he called many meters away. "That was fun Lucy, let's walk home again tomorrow! And by the way, you're really nice!" Lucy scowled but then smiled.

"Bastard..."

"Who was that?"

"EEP!" she shrieked jumping back to see the looming figure of her father glaring at the fleeing figure of Kiyoshi. "O-oh h-hey Dad..."

"Who. Is. He."

"Another random classmate dad, I'll be going in the house nooooww," said Lucy dragging on the word now so her father would understand that she didn't want to speak right now. He did not listen to her. He pulled her hair back into her previous position. "Ouch!"

"You will tell who is that bastard who dares to charm my beloved daughter!"

"Dad, I know you love me but...LET ME GO!" Lucy roared placing one of her fists in his face. "Che, don't do that again Dad." She turned around and walked inside the house.

"Layla in heaven! Your daughters growing up too fast! Make her slow down!" cried Jude from in front of the door. The sky did not answer him. Lucy sighed slipping off her shoes. After her mother died when she was seven, her father was becoming far too damn protective. Her phone buzzed and a smile etched into her face when she saw who had just texted her.

Profile #6

Name: Sting Eucliffe

Age: 16

Hobbies: Basketball

Occupation: One of Lucy Heartfilia's childhood friends

[holylightdragonxxnova]: how was ur day? :)

She texted him back.

[celestialstellar777]: Ugh, I don't even wanna say... .

[holylightdragonxxnova]: y?

[celestialsteallar777]: 2 hard to xplain over the phone. Meet u and Rogue somewhere?

[holylightdragonxxnova]: 2morrow's day off for u right?

[celestialstellar777]: yea.

[holylightdragonxxnova]: y don't we meet at the usual?

[celestialstellar777]: Sure! C you tmr!

[holylightdragonxxnova]: C you tmr too ^_^

Lucy smiled laying back down on her bed. She knew that whenever she needed some sort of help, Sting and Rogue, her childhood friends would always be there to help her. They had been with her since she was four years old and they were the ones that always cheered her up whenever she had a depression. Sadly, both of them were going to Sabertooth Academy right now.

She had begged to go too but her father wanted her to go to the same school that her mother and him had gone to. It was also the same school where they had their romantic encounter. "Sting and Rogue will definitely help me to get Natsu like me and forgive me too!"

* * *

(✖╭╮✖)

* * *

"Hey Lucy, over here!" called Sting waving from one of the tables of the Fairy Cafe. Rogue sat smiling beside him. This was Fairy Cafe, one of the best cafes that Lucy had ever been in. To put it simply, to her, this cafe was like heaven. They had a collection of so many different sweets. The three of them liked to meet up here because the cafe carried a sense of calm.

"Hello Sting, hello Rogue," greet Lucy.

Profile #7:

Name: Rogue Cheney

Age:16

Hobbies: Basketball

Occupation: Another one of Lucy Heartfilia's childhood friends

Lucy slipped into the last seat available at the table. A maid came over to their table. "May I take your orders please?"

"I'll have red tea and Fruit Cheese cake," said Sting.

"I'll just take an ice tea."

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie!"

The maid bowed and went on her way. Sting turned to her. "You said that something bad happened yesterday. Do you want to tell us now?" Lucy sighed.

"Yeah...I didn't tell you this before but I have a crush on someone at our school." Sting and Rogue shared an incomprehensible expression. Sting looked at her again clenching his fists.

"Who?"

"E-eh? Oh, it's Natsu Dragneel." Sting and Rogue shared 'the look' again. Sting nodded with a strange expression on his face and this time, Rogue looked at her.

"What did he do?"

"What makes you think that he did anything?" asked Lucy chuckling nervously. They both shrugged. Lucy continued, "I was wandering the halls after school until I accidently fell. Natsu was behind me and wanted to make sure I was okay but since he touched my shoulder, I punched him. Hard too." Lucy buried her face in her hands. "What should I do?"

"Did you apologize?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah but I'm not sure if he understood it." Seeing their confused looks, she added, "I was muttering and stumbling over my words."

"But he recognizes you now right? All you have to do is use this chance to make him fall in love with you. He's already interested in you for sure since you punched him. You just call him out and say that you're sorry for what you did. Since it's Natsu, he'll just forgive you but you'll be on his good attention list. Then, show off all of your good traits and bam! He'll probably fall for you," said Sting annoyed.

"THAT'LL WORK?" questioned Lucy making Sting sigh. The maid arrived at their table and put down their orders. Lucy hastily said thank you. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. That's how Yukino sort of earned my heart."

"You had a girlfriend?" Rogue looked up surprised from his drink.

"I didn't tell you? Well, considering we just got together two days ago..."

"Who is it!" demanded Lucy sipping on her drink.

"Yukino Aguria. She's really pretty and kind and we get along together. She's also the manager for our basketball team." Lucy made the 'Ohhh, I get it now' look. She turned to Sting and gave him a questioning look.

"Do you know Natsu? How did you know that he would react that way?"

Sting shifted looking around nervously. He crept close to her and whispered in her ear. "Natsu's my distant cousin."

"WHAT!" yelled Lucy standing up. A few passersby stared at her. She sat down quickly embarrassed. "Y-you guys are cousins?"

"Distant. And our parents hate each other a lot. I can't say that I like him very much and neither does he with me. We never got along."

"I-" Lucy looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry, it must be hard giving love advice about him."

"No, no, it's okay. We're friends right Lucy?" smiled Sting.

"Yep!"

"Well," said Rogue standing up. "We've got to go. Extra practice right Sting?" Sting smacked his forehead groaning in annoyance.

"I almost forgot! See you later Lucy! The bill's already paid."

Lucy waved to her two friends. "Now, I've got just one more person to visit." She quickly ran off. While Sting and Rogue were running, Rogue turned around a smirked at Sting.

"What are you going to do? Another crush. I have to say that this one isn't as bad as the others." Sting scowled looking at the side.

"She'll get over it. She has to get over it."

* * *

(✖╭╮✖)

* * *

"Yousei-san?" called Lucy into the empty room. The school was open today for club activities even though there was no school. A little blond haired girl appeared from under the table.

"Helllloooooo!" she greeted happily. "Whaz are you dwoing here?"

"Are you sure you should eat so much candy?" asked Lucy.

The fairy pouted. "Don't care."

"Well, that doesn't matter. Remember that I came to you before asking you advice about how to get Natsu to like me? I tried what you said and I ended up punching him. My friends, Sting and Rogue told me to apologize in a charming way...sort of. Do you think that'll work?"

"Mwaybe!"

"Well, I think it only has a fifty percent chance of success. Ugh, I'm so nervous, what do I do Yousei-san?" cried Lucy. The fairy laughed.

"Wowrrying too muchu is bad. Follow yrourself and chvoose the wright path!"

Lucy stood up. "Thank you so much Yousei-san. Your advice is always useful!"

"Gwood LLLUUUUUck!"

* * *

(✖╭╮✖)

* * *

"Natsu..." sweat dropped Erza. "What...happened?"

Profile #8:

Name: Erza Scarlet

Age: 16

Hobbies: Eating cake, kendo

Occupation: Strongest girl in highschool

"Yeah Natsu, who's the guy that punched you in the face?" asked Gray.

Profile #9:

Name: Gray Fullbuster

Age: 16

Hobbies: Soccer

Occupation: Natsu's best friend

"Hm? This? Oh, it's nothing," said Natsu. Erza squeezed his hand.

"It'd better be nothing because I will personally kill anyone that is bullying you." Natsu sweat dropped while Gray resisted laughing.

"Pft...Natsu, being p-protected by Erza," he let out. Natsu sighed.

"Shut up Gray."

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll get the answer from you one day. Anyone who dares to harm my friend will be killed for sure!" smiled Erza. Natsu held up his hands

"R-really Erza, you don't need to do it...I can perfectly punch back myself." And that was the pure truth. Even though he had to admit that Erza was stronger than him, he was pretty strong himself and would rank the top 5 for strongest fighters in high school."

"Nope. I'll definitely beat that person up."

Meanwhile, Lucy suddenly shivered. She had a very bad feeling...

* * *

(✖╭╮✖)

* * *

"Lu-chan, where are you going? School's ended already," called Levy from down the hallway. Lucy closed her locker.

"Don't mind me! I have something to do!"

"Okay! Don't forget to text me later!"

"I won't forget!" Lucy waved one last time before hurrying to the location that she had set. At this time, the classroom should be empty. That was where she told Natsu to go in her note. Sure enough, when she got there, Natsu was sitting on a desk staring out the window.

"Are you the one who called me here?"

* * *

**Chapter end. I love this story so much and I've always wanted to attempt Harem soooo...this is still going to be NaLu in my mind but if people support another pairing too much, I may switch! And Kiyoshi is added there for...future reasons ^_^ Please review.**


	3. Dwei: Stupidity Level 100 percent

**++My dear Yousei-san! I did something stupid again!++**

_Advice Drei_

_=Stupidity Level 100%=_

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have an exam coming up and this isn't a normal exam. It's an exam to see if I can get into the school I want. If I fail the exam then I can say goodbye to fanfiction and any electronic devices. So, in order for me to have more time prepare for the exam, any of my stories will not be updated until FEBUARY 16 Thank you very much ^_^**

"H-hello Natsu," stuttered Lucy seeing her crush in front of her. He held her with a curious expression. He nodded.

"You're the one that called me here?"

"Yes, I-I-I just w-wanted to say s-something. I-I'm sorry for punching you!" spluttered out Lucy. _There. I said it. I said it all. Please, please, please don't hit me back my awesome crush! _He smiled at her.

"It's okay. Besides, I ate that candy that you dropped and it tasted really sweet!" he exclaimed grinning. Lucy looked up in shock and realization. _That candy...that really sweet candy. H-he ate the candy that Yousei-san gave me! He ate it which means that he and I have a chance in love! Ahhhh, he reminds me so much of those hot character from anime! ._

"Thank you for forgiving me. I-I thought that you would hate me or something," she muttered looking guilty. Natsu laughed.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, you have a really strong punch. I would have loved to have you join the soccer team. You would be a good goalie since you have a lot of arm strength. You would be able to catch all those balls that usually injure us. But really, I'm surprised. I always thought that you were proud and cocky. I didn't think you would be this nice!"

"I-I I'm sorry if I made a bad impression," said Lucy. Internally, she was fangirling like crazy. If this was an anime situation, she would be flying away with a nosebleed. _He. Is. Just. Too. Damn. Perfect._

"Well, I guess the punch did hurt but you look like you seriously don't mean it. It's really alright," he smiled. _AHHHHHHHH, SOOOOOO NICE!_

Lucy gulped. "Thank you so much! A-and...y-you know..." He looked at her with curiosity. _Can't hold it back any longer, _she thought. "YOU WOULD MAKE AN AWESOME BOYFRIEND!"

"Eh?" He looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

She blushed. "Ah-ah..um, you see. You know, y-you're really n-nice a-and perfect. A-and you're a-also r-r-really h-h-h-h-h-HOT!" She let out. His eyes widened as he looked at her with shock. She put her hand to her mouth. What had she just said. "I-I'm so sorry!" she cried running out again. "Ugh!" she groaned crashing into someone. She looked up to see Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's best friend. "I'm sorry," she muttered running away. Gray raised an eyebrow but turned back to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, we're going home. What are you doing here?"

Natsu finally found his voice. "Gray...I...met..a very interesting person today."

Gray looked at him curious. "You mean that girl that just ran out? Did she confess to you or something? Run away because you rejected her?"

"Gray, her name was Lucy Heartfilia and-" He blushed recalling the events. He was never really good with girls. Why did god have to make his life so harsh. "Never mind. Let's go home Gray," muttered Natsu walking out of the room. Gray shook his head.

"Now I'm really **curious**..."

* * *

(✖╭╮✖)

* * *

"YOUSEI-SAN!" cried Lucy. No reply. "Yousei-san?" whimpered Lucy a little more freaked out now. "Yousei-san where are you!"

"Heartfilia. What are you doing after school hours?" asked a teacher standing at the doorway.

"Eh-eh? I-I was.."

"She was waiting for me, Rye-sensei~" came the cheerful voice. Lucy sighed in relief. The teacher turned around and nodded.

"Okay, hurry up you two." With that said, the teacher left.

"Hey, what's up? Are you praying to god again?" asked Kiyoshi cheerfully. Lucy wiped her false tears sulking by herself.

"What are you doing here?"

He pouted. "Is that what you say to the person that just helped you escape detention? You're meaner than I thought Lucy..." Lucy sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that there's so much going on, let's go home." He tilt his head in confusion but then smiled again.

"Okay then!"

_I swear this dude's a lantern..._thought Lucy. "So you had volleyball tryouts?"

"Yep! And I made it too! You see, even though they don't usually give you the result right away, they accepted me so quickly! I heard that they were going to get me to join their team the moment I came to this school. That's sort of creepy...So, do you have any club activities?"

Lucy sighed. "No, I don't. All the ones that I went to ended up as failures."

"Which ones?"

"Oh, I've tried so many. I was okay I guess in the swimming team until Leiko came and replaced me. In the literacy club, no matter how many books I read, I just didn't have the same interests as them and I left. I didn't make it past any auditions in the drama  
club. I suck at music and I really am not good at anything else," replied Lucy solemnly.

"The only that you seemed okay with is the swimming team? Who's Leiko?"

Lucy looked at him as if he just became an alien. "You seriously don't know one of our school's most popular girls? White hair, gray eyes, red cheeks." Kiyoshi's face turned sour.

"Oh...her."

"You don't like her?" frowned Lucy. "I thought she was really nice."

His face turned from sour into exasperation. "Do you call bullying girls every single day at recess, trash talking people and clinging onto boys a nice person?"

"She bully's people? She never trash talked me and is always really nice to me. She was one of the few people that remembered my birthday."

Kiyoshi shrugged. "I dunno but I hate her. Especially when she started hugging me...ugh, it was like she was trying to eat me or something!" Lucy let out a laugh.

"That's a sight to see!" Lucy thought for a bit. "Hey Kiyoshi?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you talking to me so much? I'm just a normal person and you have so many other friends that you can get to walk home with you..." He shrugged.

"I actually don't know myself. Those 'friends' I have are just people that cling onto me because of my reputation as an awesome volleyball player. They know that if they don't treat their sports trump card well, then they'll lose their next game and get laughed at by the school. They're just using me. The other popular guys...well, you would think that I'm really popular guy already but the people that flock to me are just higher on the popular scale but not the highest. I'm not technically the most popular guy since the main group didn't accept me."

"You mean Natsu, Gray and others?"

"Yeah, to them, I'm just someone who's good at volleyball. I haven't shown my skill yet but when I do, I think that's when they'll accept me. To answer your question of why I talk to you...well, maybe it's just because you aren't nice to me because I'm good at volleyball. Other people...you get the idea."

"I see," answered Lucy quietly.

"Whatever, well, see ya!" he said walking away. Lucy looked in confusion until she realised that she was standing in front of her house. She shrugged and walked in the house.

"I'm home!" she called. "Dad? Where are you!"

"Yeah! I'm in the study room trying to work out new computer here! Cana already came and made us dinner!" Lucy smiled. Cana was one of the people who worked with her mother when she was writing a novel. Even though Layla was dead, Cana still came over and cooked for them since Jude's cooking really sucked.

"Thanks!" she called back. The moment she sat down on the dinner table, she cringed. She almost forgot. She had just called Natsu Hot and Yousei-san wasn't there to help her! No offense to Kiyoshi but she didn't know him well enough to start telling him all her secrets. Her dad wouldn't be able to understand. Juvia and Levy had given up on her. The only person that she could turn to...

She grabbed her phone and starting texting.

[celestialstellar777]: Hey, r u there?

[holylightdragonxxnova]: Hm? wasup?

[celestialstellar777]: r u free now?

[holylightdragonxxnova]: sry, have homework :( can we chat here?

[celestialstellar777]: K :/ 2day was horrible. Called Natsu hot.

[holylightdragonxxnova]: OMG serious? O.O

[celestialstellar777]: yep. I did that. what should i do? :'(

[holylightdragonxxnova]:...

[holylightdragonxxnova]: sry, i really dunno. I'm really sry :( I think u should just act normally.

[celestialstellar777]: k then, thanks :)

[holylightdragonxxnova]: ur welcome.

Lucy sighed starting on her dinner. How could she expect Sting to know the answer to every single little problem she had. She needed to become more independent and think for herself. Not always rely on her friends. She resisted the urge to text Rogue. He was probably busy as usual.

* * *

(✖╭╮✖)

* * *

"What's wrong Sting?" asked Rogue from the corner on the laptop. Sting looked up from his homework at his best friend, also his housemate.

"What made you think there was something wrong?"

"Well, you sighed and then you started working with this depressing face. It's obvious that something is wrong," stated Rogue. He grabbed the drink next to him and starting to drink Sting sighed.

"Lucy called Natsu hot in front of him." Rogue gagged and gasped for air as he swallowed the water in his mouth. He looked at Sting.

"Say what?"

"Lucy called Natsu hot in front of him." Rogue looked shocked. A rare emotion.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow...just, wow. I never thought that she would be so bold..."

"It's just in Lucy's nature you know," shrugged Sting. "But you know..." He looked down with a depressed look. "You know Rogue."

Rogue sighed not knowing what to do. "I know, I know. You know, you should just tell her." Sting shook his head.

"I would never ruin her happiness. She deserves to choose."

"Whatever you say. Just don't regret it."

* * *

(✖╭╮✖)

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath as she stepped into the school gates. "Hey Lucy!" called Juvia running up to her. "Hey Lucy, did you get the answer for Q.13 of yesterday's math homework?"

"Yep, I can show you later if you want." Juvia sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much Lucy, I thought I was doomed!"

"Hey Lucy," greeted Levy happily.

"Hello Levy. What class do you have first?" Levy quickly checked her schedule.

"Seems like I've got Biology. What do you have Lucy? Juvia?"

"Juvia has Visual Arts."

"I've got French. Seems like we're all separated for first period." Levy nodded.

"That's a bit sad. Well then, see you guys, I've got to get to class!"

"Juvia will also be going to her class now."

Lucy turned around and started walking her direction to her French class. She unpacked her stuff into the locker and got out the things she would need for her classes. She walked into the class and took a seat towards the front of the room. The teacher, nodded at them.

"Okay, we will start French class now. As you know, we learned various new French verbs and put them in parfait and passe compose form. This time, I have a project for you. I will choose your partner out of the jar I have over here. The project is to write and create a presentation about the pollution of the environment but it must be written in French. The details are on the sheet. I will choose your partners now."

Lucy started tuning out looking at her sheet. She didn't have any friends in this class so she didn't really care we she ended up with. She was going to do majority of the work anyway she guessed.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy looked up from her sheet of paper in surprise. Gray Fullbuster...Gray..wasn't that Natsu's best friend. Crap. This would be really bad if he found out that she liked him. _Calm down Lucy, you don't even have to talk to him that much. This project may be a long one but you can avoid the conversation of Natsu easily right? Wait...wasn't he the one I bumped into after I called Natsu hot? Yeah! The same hair and cool gaze...God no. Please don't tell me that he remembered me? Oh, he better had not remember me otherwise I'm so screwed!_

"Um...Lucy right? Want to start going through the details?" asked Gray startling her.

"Y-yeah! S-so how do you want to split the project?" she asked.

"Split the project? Would you be alright if we did the entire thing together? I'm used to working with Natsu and we would do it together. I think it's also advantageous because we know what we're going to say in front of the class."

"Sure, why not? Let's do it together." Gray looked at her closely.

"Hey, are you the girl that ran out of the classroom yesterday?" _Crap. NOOO PLEASE...WHY? _cried Lucy inwardly.

"A-are you sure it was me? I-it may have been someone else..."she stuttered. He shook his head.

"Nope. It was definitely you. There aren't many people with your shade of blonde hair and you're the only one that puts it up in that style," he said pointing to her unique small ponytail to the side.

"I...see?"

"Did Natsu reject you or something?"

"No," she blurted out quickly. "I-I just wanted to say something a-and I was just leaving."

"But you seemed to be in a hurry," he said not believing her.

"Yeah, my dad might have gotten a little worried about me so I wanted to hurry up," said Lucy quickly finding her excuse. Gray shrugged.

"Whatever you say. I'll be nice and drop the topic even though I am really curious about what you asid to Natsu. Anyways about this project. Ms. Vick said that she can't give us any more class time so want to arrange a day to go to each other's houses?"

"Sure? Who's house should be go to first?" asked Lucy getting a bit nervous.

"I dunno. Want to rock, paper, scissor?"

"Ah, sure." Gray ended up losing since he choose paper and Lucy got scissors.

"Okay then, my house. When are you free? You can come over to my house any time."

"Let's get a head start tomorrow since my head is still fresh from this." Gray nodded agreeing with her.

"It's set then. Tomorrow at my house right after school?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll go now then," said Gray walking away and joining his friends. Lucy stared back on her paper pondering what she should do next. She shivered as she felt a cold gaze on her back. It was a popular person, probably glaring at her for being partner with Gray. She ignored it._ Should I apologize to Natsu again? Nah, it'll be a disaster for me...I think for now, I'll just back off a little._

_Yep, just back off a little._

* * *

(✖╭╮✖)

* * *

"Biology was sooo boring, I could have fallen asleep," complained Levy. "I don't think I should have chosen it this semister."

"Juvia agrees. Juvia took it before and did not enjoy it when she was in middle school."

"But that was middle school!"

"I think I took biology before too when I was in-" Lucy was cut off as someone hit her as she was passing by spilling spaghetti and orange juice on her. It was one of the popular girls, Catherine. She was also the person who stalked Kiyoshi the most, Lucy noted.

"Oops, I'm sorry," she said haughtily looking at Lucy as if she was trash. "I didn't even realize that you were there. I guess you were too much of a trash bag." Lucy felt her face burn as she looked down. She didn't even do anything! "I don't get why Leiko is so nice to you. You're just another one of those bacteria germs to our school."

"CATHERINE!" shouted a voice that was getting louder. A white haired girl with pale gray eyes and blush on her cheeks ran over looking angry. "I told you not to pick on her!"

"I don't get why she's worth it Leiko, you're so much better than her!"

"Oh shut up Catherine! You're only being mean like this because you know you've got competition with me and the only way you'll ever harm me is using her! COWARD!"

"WHAT? I AM A COWARD? YOU ARE THE COWARD LEIKO SINCE YOU NEVER BOTHER DOING ANYTHING RIGHT! AND YOU HIDE BEHIND YOUR OWN REPUTATION OF BEING MEAN TO GIRLS!"

"I don't see that you are any better," Leiko said growling.

"Oh, but I am better since I don't associate myself with b**** trash like this one over here. Did you know what this whore did? She purposely rigged the draw in French class so that she could end up with Gray Fullbuster. Oh, how desperate you are for a boyfriend."

"I didn't-" protested Lucy.

"Oh shut up. You're words aren't needed here. I hear you get to go to his house tomorrow too. What a horrible b*** you are. I'm sick of your sight," said Catherine grasping Lucy's hair and pulling it making her yelp in pain. Lucy looked around desperately for the other popular people but none of them were there other than Leiko and Catherine +company.

"Catherine you asshole, shut the f*** up!"

"You're so arrogant Leiko. Oh, but that's what your name means too right? Arrogant child. An arrogant child that protects this trash over here. Oh, her mother should have just killed herself instead of giving birth to this trash." Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" The cafeteria fell silent as they listened to her. "HOW THIS SITUATION BECAME LIKE THIS, I DON'T EVEN KNOW. FOR ONCE, I DID NOT RIG THAT F*** SH**HOLE OF A DRAW. IT'S A STUPID DAMN DRAW AND I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE GETTING SO WORKED UP FOR IT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SUCH A B*** ABOUT THIS F**** SITUATION, THEN JUST TELL GRAY THAT YOU LOVE HIM ALREADY DAMMIT! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR SH**!" screamed Lucy with tears coming out of her eyes. She slapped Catherine's hand away.

"Lucy I-" started Leiko.

But Lucy ran away. Away from all the strife that was happening in the cafeteria. It's funny how a day can change from good to bad so quickly. This day was just going to be another day yet it had escalated so quickly. Catherine had insulted her mother saying that her mother, Layla should have just died. But Layla was already dead.

"Dammit..." muttered Lucy more tears coming out remembering the funeral years ago. The clear skies with sunshine, it was so mocking. So mocking...The coffin being broken by little kids, Layla's body lying there peacefully in the coffin.

_There was so much pain..._

_So much pain..._

_It hurts._

_It had hurt._

_And it's coming back._

_The horrible black void that could never be filled..._

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

**Well, things escalated quickly. :3 I wanted some high school drama. Don't hate me please :) Oh and...PLEASE GIVE ME ADIVICE HOW TO WRITE GOOD STORIES O.O I really need it. And please don't say stuff like "Grammer, spelling etc." Please give advice like...how to capture a reader's attention! But if this chapter caught your attention and made an impact then I would be really happy :p Please review!**


End file.
